Unforeseen Circumstances
by hereidreamtiwas
Summary: Kurt is now dating Blaine, and they're getting to know each other better. Four times Kurt and Blaine found out something surprising about each other, and one time they realized something that they already knew.


**A/N:** Hey guys! I'd come up with a whole bunch of little plot bunnies and this story is my way of bringing them all together. I just love the whole 'five-times fic' idea- though this is 'four-times' instead. All of the little stories kinda turned into full-length one-shots though. Whoops :) Anyway, I hope you like the story!

-1-

Blaine and Kurt lay side by side on the grass in Kurt's backyard. It was sunny and warm and beautiful. They lay in silence, staring up at the blindingly blue sky and enjoying the peaceful atmosphere.

Kurt sighed contentedly and rolled over, wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist and nuzzling into his chest. Blaine squirmed a little. Kurt figured that he was just getting comfortable and disregarded it, moving his hand from Blaine's waist to his stomach instead. Blaine squirmed again. Kurt cracked open an eye and looked over at Blaine, who appeared slightly uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all," Blaine replied with a charming smile. Kurt looked at him suspiciously for a second, then lay back down, putting his hand back on Blaine's stomach. Blaine shifted again. Kurt sat up.

"Okay, Blaine, spill. What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing, Kurt, everything's perfect."

"Really?" Kurt asked sceptically, placing his hand on Blaine's thigh. Blaine tensed up a little.

"See, there it is again!" Kurt exclaimed, "Are you uncomfortable with me touching you, Blaine?"

"I- _no_, Kurt. No, I love cuddling with you, it's not that," Blaine said quickly.

"Then what is it?"

Blaine mumbled something.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I'm ticklish, _okay?_" Blaine said a little louder than necessary, "There, now you know!"

Blaine crossed his arms across his chest defensively. Kurt burst into laughter. Blaine scowled.

"You're ticklish?" Kurt asked, giggling, "That's _adorable, _Blaine!"

"It is not," Blaine insisted, "It's a curse. And you have no idea how bad it is. Just seeing someone _else_ getting tickled makes me ticklish!"

"You are so cute, Blaine," Kurt smiled at him, stroking his cheek.

"Leave it to you to pretend that my issues are just cute little quirks," Blaine said, smiling in spite of himself and leaning into Kurt's touch, "Let's see how you like it when you can't keep your hands off my hot body and all I do is giggle like a teenage girl."

"Hot body, huh?" Kurt asked, teasing, "Maybe all that gel has seeped into your head and made you delusional."

Blaine moved towards Kurt in retaliation. Kurt shrieked and jumped up, running down the row of trees behind his house, Blaine chasing him. They ran down to the end of the row, laughing, when Kurt stopped running suddenly and turned around. Blaine skidded to a stop.

"Why'd you stop running?" he asked.

Kurt narrowed his eyes mischievously and took a step towards Blaine. Blaine's eyes widened.

"Kurt, don't," he said warningly. Kurt just grinned and moved closer to Blaine. Blaine turned around and ran as fast as he could, but Kurt caught up to him easily with his longer legs. He grabbed Blaine around the waist and pushed him down, tickling him mercilessly.

Blaine was rolling around, laughing raucously. "Kurt-" he choked out between giggles, "Please-"

"All right, fine," Kurt relented, rolling his eyes, "I'll stop. But only because you're a tiny little hobbit and it's unfair for me to take advantage of that."

Kurt stopped tickling him. Blaine immediately tried to push Kurt over and Kurt quickly took hold of Blaine's wrists, holding them over his head. He blushed when he realized that he was straddling Blaine, and started to get up off of him, but Blaine just said, "Don't move."

Kurt looked down at Blaine, lying underneath him, stretched out on the grass with his arms over his head. He was panting slightly from running, his chest heaving up and down. He was staring up at Kurt and when Kurt looked at him, Blaine licked his lips. Kurt noticed that his t-shirt was askew from where Kurt had tickled him, revealing several inches of skin. Kurt let go of one of Blaine's wrists to run his hand over the smooth skin.

"You're not laughing anymore," Kurt said quietly, letting his hand run over Blaine's bare stomach.

"It's not so funny right now," Blaine breathed, watching Kurt with dark eyes.

Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's face, brushing stray curls away from his face before gently moving his hand over Blaine's eyes, nose, lips...

"Kiss me, Kurt," Blaine said softly.

Kurt obliged happily, leaning down and pressing his lips to Blaine's in a tender kiss, trying to convey everything that he was feeling. He didn't know if it worked, but Blaine reached up and lightly cupped Kurt's cheek, and everything was okay.

-2-

"Okay, it's on the left up there."

Blaine stopped the car in front of a tiny dry cleaner's shop. Kurt and Blaine had just gone out on a date to the movies. Blaine was now driving Kurt home, and they had made a quick stop to pick up Kurt's dry cleaning.

"Are you sure it's open?" Blaine asked, peering through the window, "It's pretty late."

"Yeah, I think it's open," Kurt said, getting out of the car, "I'll be right back."

Kurt went into the shop and came out a few minutes later holding a humongous pile of clothes. Blaine watched in amusement as Kurt clambered back into the car with difficulty and placed the entire pile in his lap.

"Sure you've got enough there? I mean, it looks like you dry cleaned your whole wardrobe in one go."

Kurt patted Blaine on the back. "Oh honey, do you really think that this is all the clothes I own?"

Blaine chuckled. He should have seen that coming.

"Well, you can put some of those in the back. I can't see your gorgeous face with all those clothes in the way."

Blaine grinned in satisfaction as he caught the red tint to Kurt's cheeks as he put some of the clothes in the back seat. Blaine thought that there was nothing cuter than seeing Kurt blush.

Blaine started the car up and started driving and as Kurt put some more of the clothes behind them, he thought he saw a flash of red and white.

"Hey, wasn't that a McKinley cheer leading uniform?" Blaine asked, surprised, "What, are you doing the entire school's laundry now?"

"No, silly," Kurt said, rolling his eyes, "That was my old uniform, it was lying in my closet all dusty and I thought I should clean it up."

Blaine swallowed slowly at this new piece of information, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"You- you were a _cheerleader_?" he asked, trying and failing to keep his voice even.

"Yeah..." Kurt said slowly, giving Blaine an old look. Blaine attempted to control his breathing.

"Blaine, is everything all right?" Kurt asked. Blaine pulled off the road and stopped in a remote area. Kurt looked around, confused.

"Um, what are we doing he- mmph!"

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt hard on the lips. Kurt was surprised for a second but responded immediately, kissing Blaine back with fervor, making Blaine moan when Kurt's hot, wet tongue slid over his own. He pushed Kurt up against the seat and straddled him as he unbuttoned Kurt's shirt.

Kurt pulled back slightly and looked up, his eyes dark.

"You have a thing for cheerleaders," Kurt said, panting slightly as he let Blaine push his shirt off.

"I have a thing for _you_ as a cheerleader," Blaine corrected him, licking at Kurt's bare neck.

Kurt let his head fall back, giving Blaine more room.

"Did I ever tell you that we performed Madonna's 'Four Minutes'?"

Blaine groaned loudly and kissed Kurt again.

-3-

Kurt trudged up staircase after staircase, lugging his suitcase after him. It was finally Friday at Dalton and his dad was supposed to pick him up to take him home for the weekend. However, the four feet of snow that had come down on Lima, Ohio, had other ideas. His dad couldn't make it in this weather. Great, now he was stuck in his boring dorm room all weekend, alone.

Kurt finally reached his room and flung his suitcase in unceremoniously.

_Maybe Blaine is still here,_ Kurt thought, making his way over to his boyfriend's room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," Blaine's muffled voice called out.

Kurt opened the door and stopped suddenly. Blaine was sitting in front of his TV, wearing a pair of glasses, engrossed in some sort of outer space movie. He was surrounded by DVDs and games including Star Trek, Star Wars and Battlestar Galactica, to name a few.

Blaine looked over to see who had come in and spotted Kurt, who was looking around in surprise at the state of Blaine's room.

"Kurt!" Blaine squeaked, jumping to his feet, "I-I thought you'd gone home for the weekend!"

"I...couldn't," Kurt said slowly, "Snowed in. Uh, Blaine what's going on?"

Blaine shifted guiltily from foot to foot, refusing to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again, sounding concerned.

"Okay!" Blaine burst out, "There's something I haven't told you. Maybe you should- you should sit down."

Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed, moving aside what appeared to be a light saber.

"Kurt..." Blaine said, taking a deep breath, "I'm a huge sci-fi geek."

Kurt tried not to laugh at Blaine's "huge confession", then saw Blaine's nervous face and couldn't resist taking advantage of it a little. He dropped his jaw dramatically.

"I think I need some water," Kurt said, holding a hand to his head as thought he was going to faint.

"You need water? I think I have some wa-"

"For the love of God, Blaine!" Kurt snapped, dropping his hand. Blaine whipped back around, stopping his search for water.

"I thought something was actually wrong!" Kurt exclaimed.

"So...so you're not judging me?" Blaine asked.

"Why would I judge you?" Kurt asked, gesturing at the light saber, "Because you have some paraphernalia from Star Trek?"

"Star _Wars_," Blaine muttered.

"Blaine, I have a _tiara_ in my closet," Kurt said patiently, "So you like sci-fi movies. I don't care! Actually, it's kinda cute."

"Really?" Blaine asked, perking up.

Kurt laughed and hugged Blaine, pressing a kiss to his curly hair.

"Plus," Kurt breathed against Blaine's ear, "The glasses are pretty hot."

"You think so?" Blaine asked, grinning.

"Mm-hmm," Kurt said in a low voice, "You look pretty sexy right now."

Blaine kissed Kurt heatedly, backing him up against the bed. They both fell onto the bed together, Blaine on top of Kurt, kissing fiercely.

"Blaine!" Wes strode into the room. Kurt and Blaine pulled apart, blushing. Wes appeared entirely unfazed.

"Wes, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked exasperatedly, "Doesn't anyone go home at this school?"

"Almost everyone is snowed in, so we'll be holding a Warbler's meeting in fifteen minutes," Wes said in his authoritative 'I-am-a-council-member' voice. "By the way, Kurt, you're lying on one of those sword things from Star Trek or whatever."

"Star Wars!" Blaine exclaimed loudly, pulling the light saber out from under Kurt. Wes gave him an uninterested look and left.

-4-

Blaine knocked on Kurt's door, grinning widely when it swung open.

"Hi baby!-oh. I mean...um, hello Mr. Hummel."

"Yeah, hi, Blaine," Burt said, amused at how quickly Blaine had turned bright red, "Kurt's in the kitchen."

Blaine scurried past Burt quickly, still blushing, and made his way to the kitchen to see Kurt bustling about wearing an apron. Kurt looked over and smiled.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt said, kissing him on the cheek. He stepped back and surveyed Blaine for a moment. "Why are you all red?"

"Um, I may have just called your dad 'baby'," Blaine said sheepishly.

"I didn't know you were into big, tall, burly mechanics," Kurt teased, giggling.

"Not really, but I'll admit I like my men tall," Blaine said, stepping closer to Kurt to emphasize their height difference. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Blaine, I'm only like, three inches taller than you," he said.

"A very sexy three inches," Blaine said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Oh hey Dad!" Kurt called, looking behind Blaine. Blaine whipped around, alarmed, to see that there was no one behind him. He turned back around to face Kurt, who was bent over laughing.

"That's not funny!" Blaine said, swatting at Kurt, "I thought he actually heard what I said!"

Kurt just laughed and turned back to the bowl he had been holding earlier.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Blaine asked, looking around.

"I'm baking," Kurt said, stirring the contents of the bowl. Blaine looked behind him to see a pie, a batch of cupcakes and a set of brownies.

"Holy crap, you can cook!" Blaine said excitedly, "This is awesome, I can't cook at all! I thought we were going to have to starve when we-"

Blaine stopped talking abruptly, but Kurt knew that he had been about to finish that sentence with 'when we live together'. Blaine looked around awkwardly and tried to change the subject.

"Hey, is that cookie dough? I-"

"Blaine."

Blaine turned around, looking sheepishly at Kurt. Kurt moved forward and put his hand on top of Blaine's, which was resting on the counter.

"I think about the future too, Blaine," Kurt said softly, "It's fine to talk about it, okay?"

Blaine smiled and turned his hand over, pressing his palm against Kurt's. "You're the best."

"I know," Kurt said matter-of-factly, making Blaine laugh. He squeezed Blaine's hand and then let go, turning back to his bowl. Blaine just stood there smiling, watching Kurt stir. Kurt looked at Blaine out of the corner of his eye.

"You gonna help, or just stand there smiling at me like a sap?" Kurt asked him.

"I can help," Blaine said, "But I'm warning you now that I'll probably just mess everything up."

This proved to be entirely correct. Blaine overheated the oven, spilled flour on the ground, broke an egg on the counter by accident, and burnt half a batch of cupcakes. Then he burnt the other half of the batch while he was cleaning up the egg.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Blaine apologized profusely, trying to sweep up the flour. He looked up to see Kurt watching him with a stern expression.

"I told you I was awful at this," Blaine continued. Kurt's expression didn't change. "You can't say I didn't warn-"

Blaine stopped suddenly when he felt something cold and wet dripping from his hair. He felt his head and realized that Kurt had poured a spoonful of the batter onto Blaine's hair.

"Why you little-"

Blaine seized some of the batter and spread it across Kurt's cheek. Kurt's jaw dropped and he narrowed his eyes.

"That's it!" he said, scooping up more of the batter. Blaine ducked out of the way quickly and ran. Kurt chased him around the small kitchen a few times before finally cornering him against the counter. Blaine just looked at him, trapped between Kurt's body and the counter.

"Hi," Blaine said, staring up at Kurt. Kurt responded by smearing the batter across Blaine's chin and lip. Blaine didn't try to resist, instead he put his arm around Kurt, pulling him closer. Kurt leaned down and licked the batter off of Blaine's lower lip slowly. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a shaky breath as Kurt's tongue dragged across his lip. He opened his eyes to see Kurt looking down at him, eyes dark.

"Tastes good," Kurt breathed.

"The batter, or me?" Blaine asked in a low voice.

"You," Kurt whispered, before he slammed his lips into Blaine's, lifting Blaine onto the counter. Blaine's tongue slid into Kurt's mouth and they both moaned, Blaine spreading his legs so that he could pull Kurt closer. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's waist, tilting his head to kiss Blaine deeper-

They both jumped apart as the oven timer went off, then laughed when they saw the surprised looks on each others' faces. Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's briefly, then slid off the counter to get the cupcakes out of the oven.

"Don't destroy the cupcakes," Kurt called after him. Blaine gave him an offended look.

"I'm insulted by the insinuation that I can't even take out a batch of cupcakes without- OW!"

+1

Kurt and Blaine sat in The Lima Bean, sipping coffee. Kurt had come back from his trip to New York. He was telling Blaine about Nationals, and the city, and Finn and Rachel's on-stage kiss...when suddenly Blaine said it.

"I love you."

The second he said it, he realized that this wasn't the way he had planned it. He had planned flowers, and piano music, and epic scenery. He had wanted it to be like something out of a movie- he wanted that fairytale ending for Kurt. And instead, he had said it in the middle of the coffee shop that they frequented every day. And yet he couldn't bring himself to regret it either.

Blaine had known for a very long time, after all. In a way, he had known since that moment on the staircase when he had turned around and seen the beautiful boy in the mediocre imitation of a Dalton uniform. It was as though his feelings for Kurt had built up more and more and finally could no longer be held within him. He _had_ to tell Kurt how he felt.

He had expected to feel nervous, or scared, or hesitant. But all Blaine felt was pure bliss. All he had felt lately was pure bliss. And it was entirely because of Kurt.

Kurt had been halfway through taking a sip of coffee when he heard Blaine's words. He set the coffee down and looked at his boyfriend for a long moment. Kurt felt as though he had been waiting for this moment all his life- a moment where he would not just be accepted for who he was, but loved for it.

Things had been rough before Blaine came along, and Blaine had made it better. He hadn't changed Kurt, just brought out the courage that was always in him. And Kurt had done the same for Blaine, helping him face his fears and move forward. He was overcome with how strongly he felt for Blaine in that moment. He wanted to spend the rest of his life showing the boy sitting before how much he cared- starting with those three words. They fell from his lips easily, because he had known since that boy with too much gel in his hair had grabbed his hand so many months ago.

"I love you too."

**A/N:** Sooo, what did you think? Don't forget to leave me a review before you go :)


End file.
